Albus' Will
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Albus' will is read.


I own nothing but the plot!

**Albus' Will**

The Ministry of Magic had sent owls to many witch and wizards during the days following Albus Dumbledore's murder. The letters had requested their presences on the following Saturday evening at The Three Broomsticks. No reason was given explaining the meeting but who turned down a request made by the Ministry of Magic especially during these chaotic days.

Outside the establishment, closed for the evening, a Ministry of Magic official stood with a list of intended guests. He waited patiently as guest after guest made their appearance. When all were present he sent word to the Minister of Magic and waited his arrival. The Minister arrived and calmed the chatter of the curious guests. "Good evening everyone," he greeted. "You have been asked here to listen to the last will and testimony of Albus Dumbledore. At his request, I will read his wishes."

Hushed murmurs erupted throughout the place. No one had expected this, a meeting in a bar for the reading of a will. It seemed a bit over the top but then again Albus Dumbledore was not an ordinary wizard, he was the greatest wizard of the century. The Minister continued in a loud voice, "Since we all here, let's get started…"

His voice faltered when he reached the first item. "To my friends who always supported my claims and helped me broadcast them to the Magical Community even when the Minister tried to hinder our efforts, I leave to you my eternal gratitude."

Cheeks flushed red from embarrassment, the Minster handed out letters written by Albus to the mentioned people and tried to gain his respect back. Snickers were heard throughout the room, it was just like Albus to have the last laugh. The Minster had denied Voldemort's return and hindered the effort of the Order of the Phoenix but now, Albus had extracted his revenge and in front of everyone that the Minster had scorned.

He continued, "To my dear friends Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave you my never-ending friendship. You two were always willing to help those in need, you taught your children to be brave and responsible, and you did it all with love. You have helped me and my brother over the years and now I want to help you. Before my brother died, we discussed what to do with our finances. After much debate we decided to leave you the profits from the bar. It is my hope that you will use it well."

An envelope was handed to them and a key to a vault at Gringott's Bank. Molly nearly fainted when she saw the amount Albus had left, it was nearly doubled what they had now and she swore she would use it wisely. When the murmurs quieted, attention was shifted back to the Minster.

"To my favorite troublemakers Fred and George Weasley, I leave you some of my ideas for joke toys. Now that I'm no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts, I have no ill feelings towards giving them to you. I hope you continue to use your talent and make people laugh. It is a blessing at times especially in dark times like these." A piece of parchment was handed to each one of them and then attention was directed towards the reading of the will.

"To Ronald Weasley, I leave you my brother's bar. Of course you will not be able to take possession of it until your graduation from Hogwarts, until then your parents will be allowed to operate it. You will inherit the bar because a bar is only as nice as the owner and you are one of the nicest and loyal persons I know."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. Albus Dumbledore had thought enough of him to mention him in his will, an exciting thought in itself, but the idea of leaving him something valuable was beyond comprehension. He was touched by the gesture.

"To my faithful friend Hagrid, I leave you my best wishes. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. I leave you all of my animals and magical creatures because I know you will take care of them better than anyone I know." Hagrid became emotionally and sobbed hard and very loudly.

"To Harry Potter, I leave you with a bit of your parents. Every since your first year, I have been trying to collect memorabilia of your parents. I have collected quite a bit and I hope it helps you find the answers you seek. Be strong Harry and fulfill your destiny."

Harry was touched by the trouble Dumbledore had gone though for him. He had gathered enough to fill a couple of trunks and a lot of it was photographs. Albus was giving Harry the chance to know his parents better and he would always remember that.

"To the smartest witch of her generation, Miss Hermione Granger, I leave you with the truth about your heritage. Your Grandmother Victoria was a squib. She was my aunt and the daughter of Horace and Margaret Dumbledore. Hermione don't allow others to criticize your heritage, you are a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor so be proud. You are the last of our line so I leave you the family treasures, the money my parents left to me, and the family estate. It belongs to you just as much as it does me. Be proud of who you are and continue to uplift the family name."

Hermione was at a loss for words. She never knew that her grandmother came from a magical family, especially not from one of the best families possible. She was touched that he left her family treasures so she could study her roots. She vowed right then and there to continue the family line one day and to honor it.

"Finally to my dearest wife Minerva McGonagall, I leave you my love. You have given me your complete love and devotion throughout our 50 years of marriage and that has given me so much joy in my life. I'm sorry I never made our marriage public knowledge but I felt I had to protect you and it is my hope you will forgive me one day. My happiest days with you were spent in that little cottage in Ireland that we often vacationed at so I bought it for you. Enjoy it my love. I leave you with all of my other possessions and it is my hope that you will honor me by using your married name."

Minerva had tears in her eyes by the time the Minister stopped reading. He handed her a letter written in Albus' eloquent writing. She clutched it to her chest, pocketed it and vowed to read it in private. She silently cast a spell that revealed her wedding band and then stared at it. When she glanced up she saw everyone in the room staring at her intently. "What," she asked softly.

"I wasn't aware that Albus Dumbledore was married. When and where did you marry?" the Minister asked briskly.

"He was married, as far as the details of it, well that's none of your business," she huffed at his attitude.

Everyone in the room was shocked at her cantankerous behavior but then caught sight of the red-faced Minister and shook with laughter. It was contagious because Minerva herself doubled over and laughed until she had tears in her eyes. The Minister responded, "Well I never."

"And you never will," Minerva finished for him and then laughed harder.

He muttered under his breath, holstered Albus' will in his assistant's hand, and stormed out the door. The room echoed with laughter for about ten minutes. They slowly quieted and Minerva extended an invitation to everyone for drinks at her and Albus' house. Everyone accepted and they celebrated Albus' life by sharing their memories of him. It was a great way to celebrate the greatest wizard of the century!


End file.
